1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a random copolymer, an electrolyte, a protected anode and a lithium battery including the random copolymer, and a method of preparing the random copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbonaceous materials, such as graphite, are representative examples of anode active materials used in lithium batteries. Graphite has excellent capacity retention characteristics and lithium intercalation potential. In addition, graphite undergoes no change in volume during intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions, and provides high stability in a lithium battery. In addition, graphite has a low theoretical electrical capacity of about 372 milliampere hours per gram (mAh/g).
As an anode active material for a lithium battery, lithium metal may be used. Lithium metal has a very high electrical capacity per unit mass. However, lithium metal can form a dendrite at a surface thereof during intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions, and thus may cause a short between a cathode and an anode.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a method of suppressing the formation of a dendrite at a surface of lithium metal.